Bringing Sexy Back Cowboy Style
by Mortis Diablous
Summary: PWP. oneshot. Sasunaru. Cowboy role play. sorry for the stupid typos. I was rushing it


**A/N: So I was asking my friend if I should make this and she was all like YES. So Here it is. Oh deeyam I feel like such a freaking PERVERT. HAHA! I think it's the fact that my background music for writing fanfics is bringing sexy back (covered by just surrender)**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did… Lets just say it would be very very gay porn like. Its only 10 am and im such a pervert…**

_Bring Sexy Back Cowboy Style_

_By: Me- The Great Pervert_

_Warnings:_

_This shall be retarded and sounded better in my head. (Sasuke's POV)_

**---**

I'm tied down to my own bed. I have a red bandana stuffed in my mouth. This is not funny. I swear to God.

"Sasu-kun"

I turn my head to come face to face with Naruto. Oh Damn. I'm getting hard staring at him. He's in a cowgirl costume. The top was a tight fitting polo showing all his curves in the right places. Over the polo he wore those vest with the cow print. The mini skirt had wool on the an inch above the rim. He even has the hat on. I tried to pull myself upwards but I was tied down. Not fun.

I growl

He leans down near my ear whispers. "We're going to have so much fun Sasu."

And that's when I realize. I am naked. He lowers his groined on mine. I bite my inner cheek and hold my breath. My naked penis rubbed against his- PANTY!? Ruffles?

_Oohh_

He giggles. He takes the bandana out of my mouth and folds it in a way that he can tie it over my eyes. I hate it when he does this. I thrust upwards letting him know I want it NOW.

I hear him moan. "Sasuke, behave."

"Like fuck I'll behave. Untie me."

He nibbles on my ear lobe and grins down on me. "No."

He moves down on my neck sucking, licking, biting. I move my head to the side to give him more room. He stops. I growl.

"Naruto don't tease."

"Oh Sasuke you're in no position to talk to me like that."

He puts his hand between our groins and gently rubs mine. I push into his hand. He moved to my chest area. Kneading. Pressing. Pulling. Sucking. Licking. Nipping. I give in- I moan. I feel him smile against my chest. His mouth moves lower. He's moving lower. Very very slowly. I buck my hips up. He puts butterfly kisses on my cock.

"Dammit- J-just suck me off-"

He flicks his tongue on the slit. My body is tingling. His hand grabs my balls and rolls it in his hand.

_Uhn_

First he take the head in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it. I grunt. He takes the hint and he deep throats me. And at the moment I thank God for having mercy on my very sexually frustrated dick. He sucks on it for a really long time. He stopped when I thrust my penis in his mouth.

"N-not funny N-naruto."

"No one said it was." (A/N: Yeah only Naruto can do that in the middle of sex sigh)

"Naru-chan can you untie me now?"

"Hm okay."

He unties me. I was going to untie the blindfold then he held my hands and put them on his waist.

"Sasuke don't take that off or I will leave you to jack off on your very big and hard penis!"

I hear him huff. I can just imagine his face right now. His adorable pout with cheeks tinted with his blush and his cheeks puffed.

"Okay." I lean over and cup his face. So I don't miss his lips. I kiss him. I move my lips against his he kisses back I nibble on his soft puffy lower lip he gasps when I pull it with my teeth. I then skillfully slide my tongue into his mouth its warm and his tongue come to meet mine. I sort of sucks my tongue a bit. I hold in a moan.

He slowly removes my blindfold and I see him. He puts my hands on the skirt's hem/rim whatever you call it. (Sasuke is too horny to think) I rip the skirt off him and as I thought. Pink ruffle-y panties with the Uchiha sign on it. I smirk.

"Oh."

"What is it now, Dobe."

"You don't have a blindfold."

"So?"

He stands up. And walks away. Shaking his round ass. I realized what was happening I jump off the bed and pin him to the floor.

"No you don't, Mrs Uchiha."

And with that I grab off his panties and with the extreme horny-ness in my brain I fuck him raw. Like seriously raw. Like so raw I could have ripped him for now stretching him. Good thing we had sex this morning so its still kinda roomy in here.

"S-sasuke- Fuck y-you"

"I-1 am f-fucking you"

I lay down so he'll be on top riding me. I felt myself deep inside him. He started moving up and down. He moans. I love his moan. I buck my hips. He leans down to me kisses my lips while moving his lower half.

We keep this up for sometime. Then I shift the position his right leg over my shoulder and me pounding hard into him.

"Ohh owaahhh! SASUKE!"

His panting and moaning. I pound in deeper. Harder. Faster.

"I-I-m gonnah AH! C-cum!"

"Go. Just do it." (1)

And with that there was a fountain of cum from Naruto as I came inside him.

**The end.**

**1- NIKE haha!**

**Anyways I felt like a pervert so I had to stop and and Its gonna Christmas now so I getting kick off the computer so merry Christmas! Uhh R&R? and uhh hope you liked it! Yeah. Thanks for reading my porn without plot! **

**I.S.S.A.- YOU BETTER HAVE READ THIS CUZ YOU TOLD ME TO GO FOR IT! BETTER R&R TOO YOU LIL FROG! **


End file.
